The Mysteries of the Universe
by rogue4ever
Summary: How could one person change a story so dramatically? Well, let's just find out.  Lorne/OC, John/Elizabeth, Teyla/McKay, Ronon/Jennifer


**Well, I'm a Sparky shipper all the way. There aren't enough of them out there, just saying. I think this was my first OTP like ever. I love them. Elizabeth is not dead and neither is Carson, no matter what anyone says.**

**This starts in Rising part 1; I own nothing except Reina.**

**LONG LIVE THE SPARK!**

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

**Reina's POV**

_"Quite some actually. Doctor Weir! Don't move." _

As Carson ran out of the room to get Dr. Weir, I stepped onto the platform with a smirk on my face. Yet another has fallen prey to the chair and the wonders of the Stargate.

"Well, would you look at that." I said, his expression was one of cluelessness. His fear was conspicuous to me, and I couldn't help but laugh inside my head. Was this the look upon my face the first time I used the chair?

"Who are you?" He asked, not moving as instructed. I stepped closer and saluted.

"Capt. Reina Stormberg, sir." He wore the uniform of a major, hence the salute. He nodded and looked very uncomfortable and I was about to offer assistance but then Elizabeth, Carson, Daniel, McKay and General O'Neill ran into the room.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth immediately asked while I stepped back trying to look innocent. General O'Neill stepped onto the platform so I immediately stepped right off trying to edge away from the group.

"I said don't touch anything." General O'Neill said to the man in the chair, with his hat in his hand.

"I, I just sat down," The major was now stuttering, McKay had the brilliant idea look upon his face that I came to know well and dread.

"Major," he paused for a beat, "Think about where we are in the Solar System." The major complied and closed his eyes. Almost right away the solar system was mapped out in the air for all to see. I saw looks of comprehension pass through the others and took this as my cue to leave. Liz would fill me in later.

I headed down towards Daniels office, to wait out the storm involving the major. Daniel's office had quickly become a means of refuge for me over the past few months. Sure, at first he wanted me out, but who can say no to beautiful, gorgeous me? Daniels words, not mine. And I think he meant that sarcastically. I think.

My body was unusually thin but strong. I mean, I'm a pilot, I have to be strong. My blond hair at the moment was in a ponytail but usually stretched down below my shoulders. Jade eyes gave my expression an enchanting look, as some have said. My skin tone was tan, and I had high cheekbones that most dancers yearn for. I guess I could be called pretty but the along the right side of my neck and the scar that stretched alongside it and ended near my shoulders. The other scar on my right hand that encircled it made me doubt this. They were old, white and faded ; painful reminders of time spent captured in Iraq.

Anyways, I had been stuck here for close to 6 months, not that I minded. Who knew that thousands of worlds were out there and we could get there by using the Stargate? That blew my mind even more then the parasitical entities known as the Goa'uld. I had been chosen to be part of the expedition to Atlantis because of my natural Ancient gene. I have seen many people try the chair and fail, including the stubborn old goat McKay. But, I have grown close the people of the expedition. Liz, Doctor Weir, has become one of my closest friends, or an ally if you're from the air force, which I hope you're not. If you are ,then boo you and get out of my head. McKay is like a little...brother. I hesitate to even call him that because it would give him the satisfaction of him being right about me not completely hating him. Carson Beckett was easily one of my first friends here in this outpost. His easy Scottish ways made him easy to befriend. Daniel Jackson, what an oddball. I couldn't even imagine him when I first heard about him because he seemed like a fictional character. How many reports have I read where he has died? It didn't even seem possible or plausible but over time he's also grown to be like an older brother to me.

I sat down in one of the stools and put my head in my hands. Maybe I could actually get some sleep for a few minutes. Then Daniel came in and ruined everything.

He stormed over to the computer and started to frantically begin to pound out words into it. I sighed and walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"What happened?" He just shook his head the sighed. He turned to face me and replied,

"He's not letting me go."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Oh," I smiled sadly and pulled him in for another hug. I knew deep down that Daniel wasn't going to be around but I didn't want to lose him. It was a one way trip. I might never see him ever again.

"The expedition is on. You go home tomorrow and leave next week." I stiffened and drew back.

"What?"

"You guys are leaving in 7 days without me for Atlantis." He said, I could tell he was happy for me but sad that he couldn't go.

"Really! Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry you can't go!" I quickly kissed him on the head, jumped up and down in circles, squealed and ran to my quarters. "WE ARE GOING TO ATLANTIS!"

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

In Boston

While packing up my apartment, I heard a knock on my door. I was in the middle of trying to decide whether or not to take my Harry Potter books, and was annoyed when I was interrupted. I stalked to the door and threw it open. Mikey, my old boyfriend stood at the door.

"Mickey? What are you doin-" He quickly interrupted me by shoving his lips onto mine. I could feel my knees grow weak, but I pushed him back. He looked at me with those big blue eyes. Gr, why must I always fall for those damn blues?

"I couldn't let this go without one more shot. I know you're leaving in a few days, but can we just spend that time together. I still love you." He looked at me and kissed me again. I pulled him in and shut the door.

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

Never. Never. NEVER I REPEAT, FALL FOR BLUE EYES! THEY ONLY CAUSE PERIL AND DESTRUCTION. I'm only kidding of course, but waking up at 5 in the morning, not good. Almost missing my flight? Not good. When I finally did arrive at Cheyenne Mountain, I was late.

I rushed to the gate room and helped out the last remaining scientist that I was needed to help and went to find Elizabeth.

"Well, a good morning to you." She says smiling widely. "Almost sent out a search party."

"Don't push it Elizabeth." I warned, my coffee had yet to kick in.

"What happened this time? You broke your alarm clock? Or was it the supposed blue eyes you are always going on about?" She teased and I was about to shove her back when General O'Neill interrupted us.

"We there yet?" I saluted then moved off to find Daniel. I approached him and tapped him on the back expectantly. He turned and gave me a hug.

"Now, don't do anything stupid ok? No dying to save someone's life or anything like that, got it?" He let me go and tried to put on his serious face.

"And you don't go die or ascend or anything like that, got it?" We both rolled our eyes.

"But seriously, don't die, and good luck."

"I wish you were coming."

"Me too." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly then went back to business. I turned to go to the gate room and ran into the major from earlier.

"Major Sheppard." I smiled and walked alongside him.

"Captain Stormberg," he answered offhand looking around with a sense of discomfort. We entered the gate room and both acknowledged to the Colonel with him proper greeting of , "Colonel,"

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Elizabeth began. ... And soon, after her speech and the momentary power struggle between civilian and military, Elizabeth and Colonel Sumner both stepped through the gate together. I looked back one last time at Daniel before turning towards the gate and almost skipping through it.

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

The city was off. It was amazing. All the lights were dimmed, but under my touch it glowed. Things one by one started to turn on as if to say, welcome home. I smiled at that, because I feel like this was home.

Turning my head, I saw a window and slowly walked towards it and realized, we were under water! This is amazing all those gallons and tons of water is on top of us and we couldn't feel a thing.

"All security teams, fall back to the gate room." We all turned back, disappointed.

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

Do you know what's an unpleasant thing? Waking up in a Wraith ship. We had been trying to find a suitable relocation site when they came and took us in those beaming things. They were ugly, the whole lot of them.

Lieutenant Ford had come and freed us all, as we were running towards the ship, back to Atlantis, I heard the distinct buzzing in the air. They were coming after us. We made it through the Stargate just barely, we almost died. As soon as we got into Atlantis, shots followed us in. A relieved Elizabeth greeted us.

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

Lying in bed that night, I could only think that the worst was yet to come. That thought unnerved me completely and I turned over and tried to sleep, nightmares soon filing my mind.

**~STARGATE ATLANTIS~**

**And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the end of Chapter One.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
